


Understood

by sevngsvng



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Introspection-Heavy, M/M, Referenced Aftercare, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Wartenberg Wheel, anyway, blackout contacts, d/s dynamics, i guess?, it's not. like. overtly sexual but it's not non-sexual either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng
Summary: Jisung likes when Seungmin is a little helpless. He gets off on some aspect of it, of his hyper-competent friend-with-benefits squirming and gasping at every unexpected touch.Though to be honest, Seungmin can’t say he himself doesn’t get off on it, so there’s that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Understood

**Author's Note:**

> in this, seungmin uses one of his safewords. though not explicitly explained in the text, it is not a safeword meant to shut down the entire scene. it's a safeword meant, in the specific dynamic and situation presented here, to give both Dom and sub a chance to check in with each other and adjust the activity to improve the comfort of one or both partners. what words are used as safewords and what they mean depends on and should be negotiated by all members of every partnership/scene.  
> also, though aftercare is referenced during the mid-scene negotiation, none is present in the fic itself. aftercare is necessary for all members of a scene, though it too can look different person-to-person and scene-to-scene. do your research and keep communication open.  
> enjoy!

“Hands behind your back. Stop cheating.” Seungmin takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to huff or roll his eyes. Were he blindfolded, he might get away with it, but with just the blackout contacts he doesn’t dare. This is a new activity, too, so he doesn’t want to invite Jisung to make it harder. 

They’ve used the blackout contacts a few times before, once even paired with a set of noise-cancelling headphones, because Jisung likes when Seungmin is a little helpless. He gets off on some aspect of it, of his hyper-competent friend-with-benefits hog-tied and squirming or gasping at every unexpected touch. 

Though to be honest, Seungmin can’t say he himself  _ doesn’t _ get off on it, so there’s that. 

“Legs together.” Seungmin obeys before the command really registers. It’s his favorite thing about this dynamic, how they’re cat-and-dog the rest of the time but when it comes down to scenes, Seungmin’s body knows what he needs. “Good.” 

Seungmin straightens a little at the praise. Jisung only ever tosses that around this early when he knows Seungmin might not earn it later and wants him to feel that pressure to gain his approval. It’s a challenge and Seungmin takes it wholeheartedly, unquestioningly. 

“I’m going to use a Wartenberg wheel and you’re going to stand still. Understood?” 

“Understood.” 

It’s quiet and still. Cliché as it is, Seungmin considers this the calm before the storm. 

Jisung somehow always knows exactly how long to wait to knock Seungmin off-balance. Light pinpricks trace along Seungmin’s shoulder and it takes so much concentration not to flinch, not to pull away from the touch he knows will only grow more painful. 

Even though he isn’t wearing noise-cancelling headphones, Jisung breathes quietly and his footsteps are muffled by plush carpet. Seungmin has no idea where he’ll strike next and that’s the best-worst part ⎼ the worst-best part ⎼ the part he hates but also the part that gives him a rush and makes him want to do better. 

The gentle touches continue, blooming pain-flowers across Seungmin’s clavicle, down his sternum, along the soft dip at his waist. Seungmin twitches, ever-so-slightly, at every new touch after Jisung takes the wheel away. 

Sometimes he pulls it away for several seconds only to place it down right next to where he lifted it off. Other times Seungmin has barely processed that it’s gone before it’s touching down on the opposite corner of his body. 

A well-placed line along the back of his knee has Seungmin almost buckling. This would be so much easier if his legs were spread, if he could shift his weight, but that would defeat the point of the challenge and Seungmin is determined to do well. 

“You’re doing alright so far,” Jisung says. Seungmin’s just off-kilter enough that he can’t tell where Jisung’s voice is coming from and that just throws him off further. 

The wheel traces along his lower back, just above the slight curve of his ass. It tickles and hurts at the same time and Seungmin swears he tenses hard enough to shatter a vertebra as he fights flinching away. 

“Hmm.” It’s a noncommittal hum but Seungmin knows he has to do better. He tries to relax his muscles, only using those he needs to stay standing, but it’s hard. It’s supposed to be, but that knowledge doesn’t make actually performing the task any easier. 

The wheel traces his forearms, stacked straight across his back. Seungmin barely registers tightening his fists and can only hope Jisung isn’t looking. The sharp  _ tut _ tells him otherwise. Of course. It’s near impossible to get anything past Jisung; he shouldn’t have expected otherwise. 

His feet are the next victims, sharp pins making straight lines along veins and tendons. On this he earns an approving noise, sending a spike of pleasure through his body that settles into the growing heat at his groin. 

Seungmin has no idea whether he’s hard or not, but it doesn’t matter. His pleasure will come if he earns it, if Jisung decides to be gracious. An orgasm is a reward and a privilege, not a guarantee. 

The wheel rolls along his cheekbone, pulling off just before reaching his lips. It’s a startlingly sharper sensation on the delicate skin of his face but Seungmin thinks he does a good job staying still. Jisung’s low hum tells him otherwise. 

“I love seeing your whole face like this. It’s so much better than a traditional blindfold,” Jisung muses, jabbing at Seungmin’s waist with the handle of the wheel before tracing the pointed side along that same skin. 

Seungmin knows he flinches ⎼ he hears Jisung’s disappointed little sigh and it  _ stings _ ⎼ but he doesn’t feel his body move. He doesn’t know where his body is. 

“Yellow.” The word is out before he can stop to think. 

Immediately, hands are on his shoulders, sliding down his arms and pulling them in front of him, clasping around his fists in reassurance. It’s so weird, feeling his arms pulled back into half-awareness, grounded at the ends but fading to some other dimension in the middle. 

“I’m here. What do you need?” 

Seungmin takes a moment to think, not realizing his brow is furrowed until there’s a hand curving around the side of his face and a thumb smoothing out the wrinkles. 

“I think⎼” He falters. “I can’t feel my body move anymore. I think just standing in open air fucked up my proprioception.” 

“Do you want to move to the bed and try something else, do you want to take the contacts out and continue the scene with a different activity, or do you want to end the scene and discuss? Whichever you choose, we will have a discussion after we end the scene.” 

“Can we try laying on the bed? I want to see if that helps before calling everything off. I don’t feel bad ⎼ except for disappointing you ⎼” That earns him a quick kiss and a reassuring noise ⎼ “so I at least want to try.” 

“Okay. I’m going to lead you over to the bed and help you lay down.” Seungmin nods and they start moving, one of Jisung’s hands holding his and the other arm wrapped around his waist. Seungmin thinks he stumbles a bit, but Jisung’s hands never falter. “Remember you can call it off at any time.” 

Jisung hasn’t told Seungmin he’s  _ not _ disappointed in him, but he won’t do that until the scene is over. It’s how they work; this is giving Seungmin a chance to feel like he’s made up to Jisung. They’re working it, on Seungmin feeling like he has to make up outside of scenes for things that happen within scenes. It’s been a work in progress since their partnership started, and Jisung continues to remind Seungmin that he’s come a long way. Their current compromise is allowing Seungmin a chance to “do better” within the scene, though Jisung has implied he’d like to work on changing that soon. Jisung has told Seungmin he’s in the process of building a couple scenes to transition out of this, but hasn’t given any details quite yet so Seungmin tries not to think too much about it. 

The duvet is soft under Seungmin’s back and he relaxes into it easily. They’ll have to run the cover through the laundry later but that’s not a concern for now. Seungmin’s current concern is listening for his next command from Jisung. Listening to Jisung is his only concern until the scene is complete. He lets his head flop back onto the pillows. There’s no use straining his neck when no matter how hard he blinks or thrashes, he won’t see anything. That thought alone sends a jolt through him. 

“I’m going to mark you up and if you’re good, I’ll eat you out.” Oh, now  _ that _ is a reward Seungmin wants to earn. Jisung’s mouth is definitely good for more than the Chaucer recitations he’s been practicing this semester and Seungmin has the literally orgasmic memories to prove it. 

The upcoming pool party with their friend group doesn’t even cross Seungmin’s mind, though it will linger there later as he digs into the bruises on his own thighs and prepares himself for heckling. 

“You have only one restriction.” 

It’s going to be a big one. It can’t not be, not with the reward at stake. Silence? Stillness? Either are definite possibilities and distinct challenges, especially with Jisung able to draw this out as long as he wants within his set parameters. Seungmin can be good, though. Seungmin  _ will _ be good. He refuses to fail again ⎼ though he knows what happened wasn’t a failure and Jisung will undoubtedly take a whole half hour during their aftercare to reassure Seungmin of that fact.

Seungmin can’t see Jisung’s face but his voice gives away the smirk gracing his lips. 

“Hold still.” 

Jisung bites down on his inner thigh, too low to be anything but a tease. His other hand though, gripping tight enough to bruise, is a threat and a promise. 

“Understood.” 

It’s going to be a long night, but they’ll both be damned if they don’t enjoy every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc: sevngsvng [NSFW - minors (under 18) DO NOT INTERACT]  
> feel free to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
